Doctor Strange Vol 2 54
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* Items: * * * * * Spells ** ** Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... With Clea leaving Dr. Strange to return to the Dark Dimension to battle Umar, Dr. Strange has been in a state of mourning his loss. Thinking about her departure, Strange reflects back to one of their last adventures together not too long ago: They were out walking in the park together when they were approached by a young man begging for help because, he claims that someone is trying to steal his ego before he is struck down by a mystic bolt. Taking the young man to his Sanctum Sanctorum he probes the man's mind with the Eye of Agamotto: He learns that the young man, Tim Alpert, was interested in mysticism and studied as much as he could until he was convinced into joining a mystic cult led by a man named P.B. Wallace, who began sapping his followers individualities. Probing the young mans mind even deeper, Strange battles strange mystical apparitions in the young man's head and decides to look into P.B. Wallace, unaware that he is merely a pawn for his old foe Tiboro. On his way to Wallace's home, Wallace appears in astral form in the streets and attacks Strange who counter attacks in his astral form as well. Finding that this is only a distraction from the real danger at his Sanctum, Strange returns to his body and returns back to his home where he stops Tim from attacking Wong. With the aid of Clea, Dr. Strange tracks Wallace down to his home where they are forced to fight his followers who are all equally under Tiboro's control. During the battle, Tiboro reveals his presence and his motivation to use these followers to grant him access to the Earth dimension. During the battle, Strange travels to Tiboro's realm and bests him in combat severing his links to his followers. Returning to Earth, Strange uses his Eye of Agamotto to make all present forget their interest in magic but remember the consequences of their foolish dabbling to prevent them from pursuing it in the future. Before leaving, Clea remarks on one of the followers choice in moustache, and thinking it would look good on Stephen convinces him to agree to growing it in a similar fashion. With Strange's recollection over, the Sorcerer Supreme decides to travel to the Dark Dimension to be with Clea and fight by her side. However, he cannot maintain the emotional concentration to maintain the portal and it closes again before he can pass through the barrier. Feeling utterly alone, Strange decides to accept his fate and embrace his loneliness. | Notes = * Story pages 1-2, top of page 3, 20-22 by Stern, Smith, Austin and Milgrom. Story pages bottom of page 3, pages 4-19 by DeMatteis, Anderson, Rubinstein and Sharen. * Letters (story pages): Rosen pages 1-3, top of page 4, 20-22, Blumfield (uncredited) bottom of page 4, pages 5-7, Novak pages 8-19. * Almost the entire story appears as a flashback. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}